


Compared

by The_Poptart_Cat



Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm fully awake, Pink/Rose sucks, Sorry Not Sorry, Was this too long?, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: Steven was always compared to his mom.
Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Compared

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to be some sort of vent fic I guess.

He was always compared to his mom. When he was little they would say 'Your so kind like Rose' or 'You look like her' It was started off with things as simple as that. As he got older they said she was so kind and caring, gentle and sweet. Always good stuff never bad. They always said 'Rose's powers' or sometimes even 'Rose's gem' instead of 'Steven's powers' or 'Steven's gem'

He remembered being called Rose by accident and he used to like it. It also felt weird, he wasn't his mom, now it was one of the worst things to hear.

The day he learned about Rose being a war criminal was a hard one, he thought she was an amazing hero space alien. She wasn't. She was a space criminal and he was there cleaning up after her mistakes. Like a janitor at a school. She shattered Pink Diamond, they said the story ended like that. That on it's own was bad enough to make him second guess his mom. He was always there, nothing more than a replacement for Rose Quartz to the diamonds and entire gem empire. But he knew they just needed to be reasoned with, there was no need for fighting, they could have peace. If only his mom had made it easier to reach that goal.

Rose was Pink. This right here. Was something he thought he'd never hear. His mom was Pink... Steven had no idea how to feel. He was furious at her for lying, but also upset. Rose, Pink, mom- whoever she is, made Pearl stress all that time over the secret, it must've been torture for Pearl. At this point anyone saying he was Rose wouldn't be enjoyable to Steven. He would hate it more than anything he could think of.

Yellow and Blue called him pink no matter how hard he tried to correct them. It _sucked_. Even worse, White diamond made him question who he is as a person, if only she knew he had been wondering this for just about ever. Too bad he got his answer by getting his gem pulled out. It was by far the worst moments of his life. **'** **It's time to come out, Pink'** He still has nightmares

After that Steven was more careful with his gem, not just because it was his life source, but because he now knew for sure that the gem is part of Steven. His gem didn't deserve to also have to bear the burden of being hurt because of his mom like he did. Both of them hated being apart. Once Steven was formed he promised himself that he'd take care of his gem, that his gem and him wouldn't be apart until they shattered and/or died. They would fight as hard as they could to keep it from happening again. A promise, Steven had kept.

There has been Peace across the galaxy, Steven never liked when the diamonds said 'Your tiny like her' or 'you remind me of Pink' It was tough not to let these bug him. He didn't _want_ to be like his mom. Spinel just added onto that, her story made him get even more mad, His mom just abandoned her! He should've seen this, with all the horrible things she's done this shouldn't have been a surprise, but it was. The stories just get worse and worse and he keeps being compared more and more. The nickname Starlight is his _mom's_ nickname, he doesn't _want_ any part of it but he let's White call him that anyways.

It was painful when he heard Jasper call him 'My diamond' He never wanted that! He shattered her and now he's being called that. He thought he made his mom seem like a saint, a god, compared to him now. Even Rose didn't _actually_ shatter. All that time he was compared to her must've affected him too. No matter what he did, he seemed to compare himself to his mom. It wasn't on purpose, he just thought 'I don't want to be her, she was bad.' He should've known that this type of thinking would be part of the reason for his ~~corruption~~ meltdown


End file.
